Painting in black
by Jeremy Angel and Max Evil
Summary: *Shonen-ai* ! *yaoi* pour les prochains chapitres ! Que se passe t-il lorsque Kira ne peut plus cacher ses sentiments pour Setsuna ? [FIC FINIE]
1. Default Chapter

Painting in black  
  
Et si Kira était tombé mortellement amoureux de Sétsuna et qu'il lui avait avoué ? Et si les anges et les démons n'avaient jamais retrouvé la réincarnation d'Alexiel, Sétsuna ? Que se serait-il passé ? Nous l'avons imaginé pour vous ... Angel Sanctuary version Shonen-ai ! Désolé Kaori Yuki, mais on va faire joujou avec tes personnages préférés, mais ne t'inquiète pas, on ne va pas les casser ! Juste les lier, étrangement d'ailleurs ...  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapitre 1 - Toujours près de moi  
  
  
  
* Il est là, il rit, toujours... ne montrant pas sa peine... Mais moi je ressens sa tristesse...toujours... Il me sourit, me demande des conseils et me sourit encore et encore...toujours... Si seulement je pouvais le prendre dans mes bras, le serrer contre moi, plus jamais il ne serait malheureux ! Jamais ! *  
  
  
  
« Sempai ! ! ! »  
  
Cette voix était lointaine, mais je l'ai reconnut. Comment aurais-je pu la confondre avec une autre ?  
  
« Sempai ! Attends moi ! ! ! »  
  
Il s'arrêta de courir quand il fut à ma hauteur et il baissa la tête. Essoufflé, il respirait à grandes bouffées d'air.  
  
« Qu'y a t-il Setsuna ? »  
  
Il releva alors la tête et me toisa d'un regard noir et plein de reproches. Puis il s'agrippa à ma manche et répliqua :  
  
« T'avais promis de m'attendre Kira sempai ! ! ! »  
  
Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire. Tandis que le petit aux cheveux châtains s'écriait que ce n'était pas drôle. Rien qu'à regarder son magnifique regard cyan, je me sens un tout autre homme. Et alors que je m'allumais une clope, mes yeux se baladèrent involontairement sur le torse bronzé de Setsuna que laissait deviner sa chemise entrouverte. Heureusement, il n'y fit pas attention. Il proposa ensuite d'aller boire quelque chose dans le parc. Bien sûr, j'acceptai. Nous nous assîmes sur banc ombragé par un cerisier...un magnifique cerisier en fleurs...Personne en vue, nous étions seuls. Pourquoi a t-il fallut qu'il choisisse cet endroit ? Je n'arrêtais pas de me demander si j'arriverai à me 'contrôler'. Durant les 6 années passées à ces cotés, ce fut la première fois que je me retrouvai seul avec lui tant un endroit pareil. Il ne disait rien. Le silence pesant qui régnait et la manière dont il posait ses lèvres sur la canette de soda me fustrèrent. Le fil allait bientôt lâcher. Il but une dernière gorgée, et ensuite déposa la boisson sur le banc à ses cotés. Il tourna alors son doux regard vers moi et dit enfin :  
  
« Sempai, j'ai une question à te poser...C'est un sujet très personnel. Et tu es le seul qui puisse m'aider... »  
  
« Je t'écoute Setsuna. »  
  
« Mais ne te sens pas obligé de répondre oui ! »  
  
« Vas-y sans crainte. »  
  
« Voilà : pourrais-je...pourrais-je emménager avec toi, dans ton appartement ? »  
  
Je ne m'attendais aucunement à cette question. Mon coeur se serra. Pour quelle raison Setsuna souhaitait-il vivre avec moi ? J'aurais voulu répondre 100 fois oui, mais j'étais trop sous le choc pour répondre. S'il habitait avec moi, il serait toujours là, près de moi ! Mais d'un autre coté, j'aurai plus de mal à me contrôler, et je ne sais pas de quoi je serai capable...  
  
« Si tu ne réponds pas, çà doit vouloir dire non. »  
  
« Non ! Tu te trompes Setsuna ! C'est d'accord ! Tu peux venir vivre avec moi ! Plutôt deux fois qu'une ! »  
  
« Ah oui ? »  
  
Oups, je me suis laissé emporter.  
  
« Merci sempai ! ! ! »  
  
Il me prit alors dans ses bras. Il me serra très fort contre lui. Je sentis son souffle chaud sur mon visage. Setsuna... Je faillis lui caresser les cheveux. J'utilisai les dernières volontés qui me restaient pour me retenir de l'embrasser. Quel idiot ! A présent, il allait habiter avec moi. Je le verrai 24h/24h ! Qui sait ce qui pourrait ce passer ? L'étreinte ne fut pas longue, à mon plus grand regret.  
  
« Désolé sempai. Je n'aurai pas du ! »  
  
Désolé, il était désolé. Moi non. Cette étreinte m'avait plu. Et apparemment pas à lui. J'eus un pincement au coeur. Mais je préférai continuer la conversation :  
  
« Dis-moi Setsuna, pourquoi veux-tu emménager avec moi ? »  
  
« A cause de Sara, je ne veux la faire souffrir en restant près d'elle »  
  
Je manquai de renverser mon soda. Mais quel imbécile je fais ! Ce n'est pas pour moi qu'il veut déménager, mais à cause de Sara ! Maudite sois tu ! J'en suis sur à présent, Setsuna n'éprouvera jamais les même sentiments que les miens pour moi. Jamais. Il aime Sara ! Sara !  
  
« Tu me comprends sempai ? »  
  
« Oui, oui ! Je te comprends ! »  
  
Mes dernières paroles furent rapides et froides. Apparemment, Setsuna ne s'y attendait pas. Il me voyait comme un ami à qui se confiait. Ce qui n'était pas le cas. Car moi je le voyais comme un futur petit ami. Je l'aime... Oui ! Je l'aime ! A en mourir ! Et même Sara n'y changera rien ! Personne ne se mettre entre lui et moi ! Qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Il ne m'aime même pas.  
  
« Demain matin vers 9 heures çà te va Setsuna ? »  
  
« Pardon ? »  
  
« Pour emménager ! »  
  
« Ah ! Euh...oui... »  
  
Il semblait inquiet, perplexe. Sûrement à cause de l'indifférence que je venais de lui montrer. Alors pour le décoincer je lui ai lancé :  
  
« Pardon Setsuna...en ce moment, je suis... »  
  
« C'est bon sempai ! Cà ne fait rien ! »  
  
Et il me sourit. Dire que bientôt nous dormirons dans deux chambres voisines...et qu'il sera ... toujours près de moi ...  
  
***Fin du premier chapitre***  
  
Jeremy : Notre toute première fanfic...j'suis tout ému !  
  
Max : Mouais...  
  
Jeremy : C'est tout ce que çà te fait ? ? ?  
  
Max : Faut pas oublier qu'on en a déjà écrit deux !  
  
Jeremy : Ouais mais c'était des originales ! C'est pas pareil !  
  
Max : Mouais ...  
  
Jeremy : Grrrrrr (frappe Max) 


	2. Today isn't an ordinary day

« Painting in Black »  
  
Par Jeremy Angel et Max Devil  
  
  
  
Angel Sanctuary version Shonen-ai  
  
  
  
Chapitre 2 - Today isn't an ordinary day  
  
9 heure du matin. Il fait chaud. Le léger vent se glissant par la fenêtre ne suffit pas à me rafraîchir. Je m'assoie sur une chaise près de celle-ci. J'allume une clope. J'attends. Que fait-il bon sang ? Un oiseau survole la rue. Il chante. Mais son chant est inaudible mélangé aux bruits que font les moteurs et les gens au-dehors. L'odeur d'essence se mélange aux souffles des humains en bas. Où es-tu Sétsuna ? Aurais-tu changé d'avis ? Soudain un visage familier apparaît à l'angle de la rue. C'est lui. Il rentre directement dans le hall de l'immeuble. Il me semble que quelque chose le trouble. Quoi ? Au bout de quelques minutes, j'entends enfin ses pas sortant de l'ascenseur. Il frappe à ma porte. Je ne vais pas ouvrir tout de suite. Faire comme si je ne l'attendais pas. Il frappe une deuxième puis une troisième fois. Je me dirige vers la porte. Un silence s'installe. Serait-il parti ? J'ouvre la porte. Il est là, la tête baissée, les poings serrés, son sac posé par terre à côté de lui. Aurais-je fait quelque chose de travers ? Je n'aurais pas dû.  
  
« Sétsuna ? »  
  
Il lève son regard et le pose sur moi. Ses yeux sont rouges et humides. Il se mord la lèvre inférieure. Il a pleuré...  
  
« Sétsuna... »  
  
Je n'aime pas ce silence. Il me trouble. Que faire ? J'aimerai tant le prendre dans mes bras mais je ne peux pas. Il faut attendre. Attendre qu'il dise un mot. Qu'il fasse un geste. Même s'il doit m'envoyer son poing dans la figure.  
  
« Sempai...pourquoi a t-elle... »  
  
Il se jette dans mes bras. Je me contente de lui poser une main sur l'épaule et de garder l'autre dans ma poche. J'aimerai tant le serrer fort... Je ne peux pas ! Il s'agrippe à ma chemise. Il la mouille de ses larmes. Il a bien dit « elle » ? Elle...Sara ? Est-ce Sara qui fait ainsi pleurer mon Sétsuna ? Elle n'en a pas le droit ! Elle ne le mérite pas !  
  
« Viens Sétsuna... »  
  
Je le fais s'asseoir sur le lit. Et pendant qu'il continue de sécher ses larmes, je prends son sac pour le poser près de lui. Puis, je viens m'asseoir sur une chaise devant lui. Il me fixe alors de ses beaux yeux cyans rougis par la tristesse. Il attend. Quoi ? Que je dise quelque chose. Mais je continue de le regarder sans mot dire. Il baisse la tête. Lui fais- je de la peine en restant silencieux ?  
  
« Je dois t'ennuyer sempai... »  
  
Comment peut-il croire une telle chose ? Lui ? M'ennuyer ? Il est bien la seule personne dont je ne me lasserai jamais.  
  
« Pas du tout Sétsuna. »  
  
Il relève le regard. Qu'il est beau. Il me sourit. A cet instant, je réalise combien je tiens à lui.  
  
« Arrête de pleurer. Dis moi plutôt ce qu'il s'est passé... »  
  
Sa tristesse redouble. Ses larmes recommencent à couler. Je n'ai jamais vu Sétsuna pleurer autant. J'ai envie de tuer le (ou la) responsable de ceci. Je me lève et m'assoie à sa gauche. Une fois de plus, il se jète dans mes bras.  
  
« Pourquoi pleure-tu ? Parle moi ! »  
  
« Elle m'a dit que si je partais, plus jamais elle ne voudrait me voir... »  
  
« Elle ? »  
  
« Sara m'a ensuite dit que je ne faisais que fuir les problèmes. Elle pleurait. »  
  
Sétsuna...mon Sétsuna pleure pour cette fille ! Non, je ne veux pas qu'il souffre encore pour elle ! Je le serre fort contre moi en lui murmurant :  
  
« C'est fini à présent. Plus jamais çà ne se reproduira. »  
  
Sétsuna semble surpris. Un silence s'installe. Je n'aime pas du tout ces silences. Cela voulait dire qu'il était perplexe ou embarrassé et qu'il ne savait plus quoi dire. Et quand il avait enfin trouvé, c'était comme un coup de poignard dans mon coeur. Il se libére de mon étreinte et me regarde intensément avant de demander :  
  
« Tu veux dire que plus jamais je ne la reverrai ? »  
  
« Oui, et plus jamais elle ne te fera souffrir, crois moi. »  
  
« Mais je ne veux pas ! Je l'aime ! »  
  
Et voilà...le coup de poignard...  
  
« Si tu l'aimes réellement, Sétsuna, oublies la ! »  
  
« Non ! Je ne veux pas ! Je ne peux pas ! »  
  
Il s'agite comme un veau qu'on emmène à l'abattoir. Je le saisis par les épaules et m'écrie :  
  
« Bon sang ! C'est ta soeur ! ! ! »  
  
Il me fixe droit dans les yeux. Aucune autre parole n'est prononcée. J'ai touché un point sensible. Il baisse de nouveau la tête. Il prononce enfin les paroles que j'ai tant espéré depuis si longtemps :  
  
« Tu as raison Kira, je vais l'oublier. Cela vaut mieux pour elle comme pour moi. »  
  
Il m'a appelé 'Kira'. Il a parlé sur un ton tellement glacial. Quelque chose ne va pas. Je le serre de nouveau dans mes bras. Je ne peux plus m'en empêcher. Il passe alors ces bras autour de ma taille. Je le serre encore plus fort contre moi. Je ferme les yeux profitant pleinement de ce moment d'intimité. Mes lèvres s'approchent de plus en plus de son cou, comme pour y poser un baiser. Mais la petite voix faible de Sétsuna m'arrête vite :  
  
« Tu m'aideras à l'oublier ? »  
  
Je ne réalise pas encore tout à fait ce qu'il vient de me dire. Peut être qu'elle est plus simple que je ne le pense. J'aimerai tant avoir bien compris, qu'il y est un sous-entendu comme 'Aime moi pour que j'oublie l'amour que me porte Sara'. Mais il a faut qu'il rajoute ceci :  
  
« Je veux dire... tu ne m'en parleras plus, hein ? On fera comme si elle n'avait jamais existée ! Même si çà sera dur... »  
  
« Oui, bien sûr Sétsuna... »  
  
Dire qu'on passe tout ce temps dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Et voilà, je n'en peux plus. Je dépose un baiser dans son cou. Il sursaute mais ne desserre pas notre étreinte. Il ne dit rien. Mais bientôt, il dépose à son tour un baiser dans mon cou... Oh Sétsuna... Il reste longtemps la tête logée au creux de mon épaule. Que faire ? Je sens tout d'un coup son souffle chaud monter doucement de mon épaule à mon oreille. Sa petit voix me dit :  
  
« Merci d'être toujours là sempai... »  
  
« C'est normal. Je... »  
  
Quel idiot ! J'étais sur le point de lui dire que je l'aimais. D'ailleurs, j'ai envie de le lui dire. J'ai envie de l'embrasser, de le renverser sur le lit...  
  
« Tu quoi ? »  
  
« Tu n'as pas faim ? »  
  
A mon plus grand regret, je desserre notre étreinte et je me relève. Mais c'est là la seule solution.  
  
« Si, un peu... »  
  
« Je vais nous chercher de quoi manger. »  
  
« Attends, je viens avec toi ! »  
  
« Tu ferais mieux de rester ici te reposer. »  
  
« Non, au contraire. Je préfère sortir un peu prendre l'air. »  
  
« Alors attrape vite une veste et allons-y ! »  
  
Et nous sortons de l'appartement. De notre appartement. Cà fait tellement bizarre de le dire. Mais, à présent, nous vivons ensemble. Aujourd'hui n'a vraiment pas été une journée ordinaire.  
  
**** fin du chapitre 2 **** 


	3. Rien que toi et moi

« Painting in Black »  
  
Angel Sanctuary version Shonen-ai Avec le couple Kira / Sétsuna  
  
  
  
Chapitre 3 - Rien que toi et moi  
  
  
  
La ville me semble soudain si différente quand j'y suis avec lui. Il marche rapidement devant moi. Il s'arrête devant une vitrine et regarde l'intérieur de la boutique avec beaucoup d'attention. Je presse le pas pour arriver à sa hauteur et vois rapidement l'objet de sa contemplation : un tableau représentant un ange en armure tenant une épée de feu et baigné dans une lumière blanche et pure.  
  
« C'est beau, hein sempai ? »  
  
« Je n'aime pas les anges... »  
  
Il se tourne vers moi, surpris, et reprend :  
  
« Comment peux-tu dire çà ? Les anges sont considérés comme les êtres les plus beaux ! »  
  
« Et moi, je ne les aime pas. »  
  
« De toutes manières, les goûts ne se discutent pas. »  
  
« Exact. »  
  
« Tu sais, ce tableau est une copie du célèbre 'El Angél que tiene una espada de fuego'. »  
  
« L'ange qui tient une épée de feu ? C'est débile comme titre, et très recherché. »  
  
Sétsuna me tire la langue et m'attrape par la manche pour me mener vers un marchand de sushi. (ndJ : çà prend pas de 's' sushi alors ? C'est bien çà ?) Nous en prenons assez pour chacun et rentrons.  
  
Arrivés à l'appart, Sétsuna s'assoit rapidement à la table dans la salle à manger et dévore ses premiers beignets de poissons. Il lève la tête vers moi et me demande :  
  
« Tu ne manges pas sempai ? »  
  
« Pas tout de suite. Je n'ai pas encore très faim. »  
  
Il hausse les épaules et reprend son ingurgitation. Je m'assoie face à lui et le regarde, le contemple. Il boit une gorgée de soda avant de s'attaquer aux derniers sushi. Mais avant, il me dit :  
  
« Je n'aime trop quand on me regarde manger...^_^' »  
  
« ... -_- ... »  
  
« Mais tu fais comme tu veux ! »  
  
Il a enfin fini. Il a un morceau de poisson au coin des lèvres. J'aimerai tellement... Je m'approche de lui et m'agenouille à sa droite.  
  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a sempai ? Quelle que chose ne... »  
  
Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que je cueille le morceau de nourriture avec ma langue. Il recule sa chaise et manque de tomber. Je me relève et lui tourne le dos. Il n'a pas apprécié, c'était à prévoir. Pourtant, j'aurai tant aimé qu'il apprécie et qu'il... peut être m'en demande plus. Réveille-toi imbécile ! Tu peux toujours rêver ! Il faut que je dise quelque chose, qu'il ne voit pas que je suis dans un moment de faiblesse pour qu'il ne comprenne pas à quel point j'aurai aimé que nos lèvres se touchent.  
  
« Délicieux ces sushi ! Je crois que je vais les manger dès maintenant. »  
  
« ... »  
  
« La faim vient en mangeant ! N'est-ce pas Sétsuna ? »  
  
« Je vais aller dormir, j'ai très sommeil. »  
  
Il se lève et part dans sa chambre. Idiot que je suis ! Je me fais passer pour un imbécile et Sétsuna est parti ! Sétsuna... pourquoi ne m'aimes-tu pas ? A cause de Sara ! Dire que je me morfonds... Mais qu'est-ce que l'homosexualité comparée à l'inceste ?  
  
  
  
*******  
  
  
  
Une heure qu'il est parti dormir. De la musique s'élève de sa chambre. Elle est bien trop forte pour qu'il puisse sommeiller avec. Non, il ne dort pas. Il doit sans doute réfléchir. Peut être à Sara, ou peut être à ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure. Je n'aurai pas dû.  
  
Quelqu'un frappe à la porte. Sétsuna baisse la musique.  
  
« J'y vais. » lui crie-je  
  
Comme s'il voulait y aller. J'ouvre la porte.  
  
« Sara ? Kato ? Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ? »  
  
« Personnellement, je venais récupérer un truc, mais j'ai trouvé cette donzelle toute seule en bas. Elle veut voir Sétsuna je crois. »  
  
Je toise Sara. Qu'est-ce que je peux la détester. Je lui lance :  
  
« Désolé ma p'tite, mais il n'est pas là ! »  
  
« Tu mens ! Il ne peut être qu'ici ! Tu es son sempai et je suis sûre qu'il est ven... »  
  
Sétsuna ouvre la porte à cet instant précis, la coupant. Oh non... pitié... pas çà !  
  
« Sara ? Que fais-tu ici ? »  
  
« Grand frère ! J'avais tant besoin de te parler ! Ton sempai m'a dit que tu n'étais pas là !»  
  
Sétsuna me lance un regard noir. Kato rentre et s'assoie à l'intérieur, quel sans gêne ! Sara saute au cou de Sétsuna. Il a l'air tellement ravi et heureux qu'elle soit là. Elle l'est aussi apparemment. Sale garce ! Moi je reste comme un idiot devant la porte. Sétsuna passe devant moi avec Sara au bras. Il me lance :  
  
« Je vais un moment discuter avec elle dehors. J'ai besoin de prendre l'air ! »  
  
Sans plus. Il s'en va. Il a l'air fâché contre moi. Je t'en prie reste. Je suis vraiment qu'un nul ! Je l'ai pratiquement poussé dans les bras de cette fille !  
  
Je ferme la porte et retourne dans le salon. Kato a commencé à déballer ses affaires sur la table. Je m'assoie en face de lui et demande :  
  
« Qu'est-ce que c'est cette merde ? »  
  
« Mon billet pour le septième ciel. T'en veux ? C'est de la bonne ! »  
  
« Je croyais que tu étais venu chercher quelque chose. »  
  
« Je l'avais planqué sous ton canapé. Je savais que les poulets allaient arriver d'un jour à l'autre alors fallait bien que je protège mon trésor. »  
  
« Ben, voyons ! Dans mon salon... »  
  
« Ici çà craignait rien. T'habites dans un immeuble de petites vieilles ! »  
  
« C'est çà. Encore une excuse. »  
  
« Alors t'en veux ? Je te jure que tu vas adorer ! »  
  
Sétsuna n'est plus là. Je m'emmerde. Alors pourquoi pas ? Cà ne me fera pas de mal.  
  
« Ok ! Passe. »  
  
Au bout du deuxième sachet, je ne savais plus où j'en étais. Tout ce dont je me souviens, c'est que Kato et moi on a commencé à se rapprocher et à se toucher. Je me souviens très bien du contact de sa main sous mon T-shirt. Mais après... trou noir !  
  
Sétsuna... où es-tu ?  
  
  
  
****Fin du chapitre 3****A suivre**** 


	4. De nouveau réunis

« Painting in black »  
  
  
  
Angel Sanctuary Version Shonen-ai  
  
Avec le couple Kira / Sétsuna  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapitre 4 - A nouveau réunis  
  
  
  
  
  
Le soleil, il me brûle les yeux. C'est le matin, déjà. Je suis dans mon lit ou... Non, je suis dans celui de Sétsuna. Qu'est-ce que je fiche ici ? Je ne me rappelle plus de rien. Si... Kato avec sa dope... Et après ? Je ne sais plus. La porte est restée ouverte. Il reste encore des sachets de sa connerie sur le lit. Un est ouvert, la poudre blanche s'est éparpillé sur les draps. Je me lève difficilement. J'arrive dans le salon. Personne. Ni de Sétsuna ni de Kato. Sétsuna... où es-tu ?  
  
L'eau qui dégouline sur mon visage, des pas dans le couloir, l'air frais qui passe par la fenêtre, la porte de l'appartement qui s'ouvre...  
  
« Kira ! »  
  
C'est sa voix, elle provient de sa chambre. Il a dû aller s'y réfugier en arrivant. Mais où était-il hier soir ? Avec Sara sans doute. A t-il passé la nuit avec elle ? Non, je ne le veux pas.  
  
« Kira ! »  
  
Sa voix devient de plus en plus forte. Il est en colère, encore. Il approche. Je le sens.  
  
« Tu es là ! »  
  
Je n'ose pas me retourner. Je continue de passer de l'eau sur mon visage.  
  
« Kira ! Tu as dormi dans mon lit ? ! Pourquoi ? »  
  
Je ne veux pas lui répondre. Je ne peux pas. Moi même je ne sais plus pourquoi.  
  
« Regarde moi quand je te parle ! »  
  
Il m'agrippe l'épaule et me retourne. Il fait un pas en arrière en voyant la mine que je fais. Bon sang ! Qu'ai-je fait hier soir ?  
  
« Kira. C'est quoi cette merde ? »  
  
Il me montre alors un sachet de la dope de Kato.  
  
Pourquoi ne m'appelle t-il pas sempai comme à son habitude ? Il doit être réellement en colère. Je le comprend au fond.  
  
« T'en a pris ? Pourquoi ne parles-tu pas ? Pourquoi restes-tu silencieux ? »  
  
'Je t'aime Sétsuna'. J'aimerai tant pouvoir lui dire.  
  
« Sétsuna... où étais-tu hier soir ? »  
  
« Réponds d'abord à MA question ! T'en a pris ? »  
  
« Oui... Et ce n'est pas ton problème ! ! ! »  
  
Je ne voulais pas, mais j'ai crié cette dernière phrase. Il recule. Non, ne t'éloigne pas de moi.  
  
« Sétsuna. Tu as passé la nuit avec Sara ? »  
  
« Je... »  
  
« A toi de répondre. »  
  
« Que ferais-tu si je te disais oui ? »  
  
« Rien. C'est tes oignons. »  
  
« Non... »  
  
« Pardon ? »  
  
« Je n'ai pas passé la nuit avec elle. On discuté, peut être pendant une heure, et je l'ai raccompagné chez elle. »  
  
« Et après ? »  
  
« J'suis allé dans le parc, sur le banc où toi et moi étions la dernière fois et j'ai réfléchis. »  
  
« A quoi ? »  
  
« Je me suis dit que je devais ne plus la revoir. Elle et moi... nous nous sommes mis d'accord pour refaire notre vie chacun de notre côté et de s'oublier mutuellement. »  
  
« Tu as passé toute la nuit à réfléchir ? »  
  
« Je me suis endormi... »  
  
« Pendant que moi je m'inquiétais. »  
  
« Tu n'aurais pas dû sempai. Pourquoi t'es-tu drogué ? »  
  
« Je ne sais pas. En tous cas, je ne recommencerai plus. Mauvaise expérience... »  
  
Il me sourit. Je ne peux plus me retenir. Je le prends dans mes bras. Il se serre très fort contre moi. Je l'aime. Peut être est-ce à cause ce mon amour pour Alexiel ? Non, j'aime Sétsuna Mudô, et non cette femme glaciale sans âme. Je le désire du plus profond de mon être.  
  
« Sempai ? »  
  
« Hum... ? »  
  
« Tu es tellement bizarre en ce moment. »  
  
« Tu trouves ? »  
  
Il a raison, je dois me contrôler ! Sinon, je ne sais pas juste qu'où je pourrai aller. Je le veux dans mon lit. Non ! Ressaisis-toi, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Je relâche un peu mais il colle encore plus sa tête contre mon torse. Il me dit doucement :  
  
« Je te préfère comme çà. Tu es plus gentil ! »  
  
Sétsuna... Tu apprécies donc que je te prenne dans mes bras ? Je t'aime.  
  
« Tu ne devrais pas Sétsuna... »  
  
« Pourquoi ? »  
  
« Parce que je... »  
  
Je ne peux pas lui avouer mes sentiments. Il risquerai de fuir. Je tiens à le garder près de moi. Je l'aime tant. Je sais que je ne fais que me répéter. Mais c'est bel et bien la vérité : Je l'aime, je l'aime, je l'aime...  
  
Je l'embrasse. Et ce n'est pas un baiser chaste. Il recule. Qu'ai-je encore fait ? Je ne sais plus me contrôler. Une minute de silence. Il la brise :  
  
« Cà... çà ne fait rien sempai... Faisons comme s'il ne s'était rien passé ! »  
  
« Sétsuna, je suis vraiment désolé, je... »  
  
« N'en dis pas plus sempai. Je t'en prie. Je... Je vais dans ma chambre... »  
  
Et voilà, il s'enfuit. J'ai encore fait une connerie. J'en ai assez. J'aimerai mourir.  
  
  
  
*******  
  
  
  
Je suis accoudé à la fenêtre. Comme à chaque fois que je pense trop à lui. J'ai toujours l'impression que le léger vent frais peut calmer ma passion ardente pour lui.  
  
Je n'en peux plus. Je me dirige vers sa chambre. J'ouvre lentement la porte. Il est sur son lit. Il dort. Je m'approche doucement de lui et remets la couverture sur ses épaules. Il bouge un peu puis se tourne finalement sur le ventre. Je dépose un baiser sur sa nuque tout en lui murmurant :  
  
« Je t'aime Sétsuna. »  
  
Puis je m'en vais, le laissant seul avec ses songes. Nous sommes enfin réunis.  
  
  
  
****Fin du chapitre 4****A suivre**** 


	5. Je t'aime

« Painting in Black »  
  
By Jeremy Angel and Max Devil  
  
  
  
  
  
Angel Sanctuary Version Shonen-ai Avec le couple Kira / Sétsuna  
  
Attention ! 'Scène' ! Lemon ! (Aiguma va pas être contente mais Cathy si !)  
  
  
  
Chapitre 5 - Je t'aime  
  
  
  
Une aile me frôle la joue. J'ouvre lentement les yeux. Un oiseau s'est posé sur le rebord de la fenêtre et m'observe étrangement, comme s'il était inquiet. Je lui lance :  
  
« Tu as de quoi t'inquiéter mon beau. Je l'aime tant... »  
  
Je me mets à parler aux oiseaux à présent. Mais il continue à me regarder avec cette drôle de lueur dans les yeux. Je fais un geste brusque de la main pour l'effrayer. Il s'envole.  
  
« Tu as l'air de beaucoup apprécié ces petites bêtes là ! »  
  
C'est Sétsuna. Il est juste derrière moi. Et je ne l'avais même pas remarqué.  
  
« Sempai ? Cà va ? »  
  
« Pourquoi çà n'irai pas ? »  
  
« Désolé, mais pour parler aux animaux il faut vraiment... »  
  
« Tais-toi. »  
  
Il reste silencieux. J'ai dû le blesser. Je décide de briser ce silence :  
  
« Pardon. »  
  
« De qui parlais-tu ? »  
  
« Hein ? Je ne comprends pas. »  
  
« Quand tu disais 'Je l'aime tant' ? De qui parlais-tu ? »  
  
« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! »  
  
« Ne fais pas l'innocent sempai ! Je la connais ? »  
  
« Si tu LA connais ? »  
  
Je me lève. Sétsuna me sourit. Je me dirige vers lui. Ma froideur lui fait peur, il recule. Je continue d'avancer. Il recule encore mais le mur le stoppe. Je plaque mes deux mains sur la cloison au dessus de ses épaules et approche mon visage du sien.  
  
« Si tu la connais... »  
  
Cà y est, je l'embrasse. Il résiste. Entre deux de mes tentatives, je l'entends murmurer :  
  
« Non... sempai... arrête... »  
  
Il me dit d'arrêter, mais il m'appelle toujours sempai. Pour moi, c'est bon signe. Il s'agrippe à mes hanches et temps en vain de me repousser. Mais je suis trop fort pour lui. Ma langue passe ses lèvres et vient caresser la sienne. Mes mains descendent jusqu'à ses hanches et je le cale contre le mur. J'ai besoin de lui. Je ne peux plus attendre... Non ! Je n'ai pas le droit de lui faire du mal. Je fais un pas en arrière, et le libère.  
  
« Allez, pars-toi Sétsuna, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. »  
  
Il a baissé la tête. Je ne vois plus ses magnifiques yeux. Il ne bouge pas. Sa respiration est haletante. Qu'attend t-il pour fuir ? Il avance d'un pas et se retrouve collé contre moi.  
  
« Prends-moi sempai... »  
  
Surprise. Doute. Ai-je bien entendu ? Est-ce possible ? Je pose mes mains sur ses hanches. Je lui murmure :  
  
« Tu es cruel Sétsuna... »  
  
« ... »  
  
« Tu ne peux pas m'offrir ton coeur alors tu m'offres ton corps. »  
  
(ndJ : Tu reconnais Naëlle ?)  
  
« Prends-moi ! » répète t-il  
  
« Tu vas le regretter. »  
  
« Non... »  
  
Je le prends dans mes bras. Je le porte jusqu'à ma chambre. Je le dépose dans mon lit. Il ne dit rien, il me regarde. Il enlève son T-Shirt. Je m'empresse de déposer une multitude de baisers sur son torse. Je glisse mes mains jusqu'à son pantalon que je déboutonne. Il m'arrache ma chemise. Mes lèvres descendent encore et encore. Il descend ma fermeture éclair. Je dépose un baiser sur la bosse qui s'est formée au niveau de son caleçon. Je l'enlève. Il tire ma tête jusqu'à la sienne. Il ne veut pas. Il passe ses bras derrière ma nuque. Nouveau baiser. Je sens ses mains se balader légèrement dans mon dos et même plus bas. Les miennes se trouvent plutôt sur ses cuisses, et même entre. Nous nous sommes ainsi caresser pendant plusieurs minutes qui m'ont semblé trop courtes. Enfin je commence mon mouvement de va et viens. J'entends ses gémissements qui se transforment rapidement en cris. Il s'agrippe à la couverture. Il hurle mon nom. Je fais de même. Nos cris se confondent. Nous ne formons plus qu'un.  
  
Dans un long râle, je me libère. Sa respiration est très rapide. Il est essoufflé. Moi également. Il est en nage. Je l'aime. Je l'embrasse.  
  
« Je t'aime Sétsuna. »  
  
« Wakarimasu*, sempai. »  
  
[* du japonais : « Je sais... » pour ceux qui savent pas ! (je dis çà, mais il y a une semaine, je ne le savais pas non plus ^^)]  
  
****Fin du Chapitre 5****A suivre****  
  
Ben non, c'est pas fini ! Vous savez que j'ai écrit ce chapitre direct à l'ordi en 30 min ? 


	6. Mensonge

« Painting in Black »  
  
Angel Santuary version Shonen-ai  
  
Avec le couple Kira / Setsuna  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapitre 6 - Mensonge  
  
  
  
Je te ferai souffrir  
  
Je te priverai de la lumière  
  
Tu ne seras qu'à moi  
  
Car je t'aime.  
  
J'éloignerai les autres  
  
Ton âme sera mienne  
  
Je te lierai à mon coeur  
  
Car je t'aime.  
  
Plus jamais tu n'aimeras quelqu'un d'autre que moi !  
  
Je te le promets,  
  
Car je taime.  
  
  
  
Les couvertures qui me semblent à présent si douces. Ses bars qui m'enlacent. L'aube qui pointe à l'horizon. Les oiseaux qui chantent. Tout, tout me semble si merveilleux... parce que je vis ces instants avec LUI. Il dort. Je le libère de son étreinte et tente de me lever sans le réveiller. Je sens soudain une main qui me caresse le dos alors que je m'assoie. Je me retourne. Il me sourit.  
  
« Pardon, Sétsuna. Je ne voulais pas te réveiller. »  
  
Il m'embrasse. Je suis aux anges... si je peux le dire. Ses bras m'enlacent à nouveau. Il m'attire dans le lit. Je me retrouve sur lui. Il arrête notre baiser. Il me regarde à présent dans les yeux.  
  
« Sempai... c'est la plus fabuleuse nuit que je n'ai jamais passé avec quelqu'un. »  
  
« Cà ne te dégoûte pas que çà ai été avec moi... un homme ? »  
  
« Non, tu ne peux pas me dégoûter. Pas toi. »  
  
Nos lèvres se rencontrent une fois de plus. Nos mains se baladent sous les draps aux endroits que Dieu avait interdit à Eve et à Adam de voir. Quels idiots ! Avoir prit autant de temps pour pouvoir profiter de l'amour l'un de l'autre... L'Amour... Je l'aime. Et lui ?  
  
« Tu m'aimes Sétsuna ? »  
  
Il ne s'attendait pas à cette question. Il semble ne pas être ravi que je stoppe nos caresses pour que je lui la pose. Il dit dans un soupir :  
  
« Laisse-moi encore du temps... »  
  
Je suis mécontent de cette réponse, mais je continue tout de même de l'embrasser.  
  
  
  
Après quelques heures d'intimité, nous nous levons. Nous prenons à présent le petit-déjeuner, ou plutôt le déjeuner vu l'heure. Il fait tout pour me faire penser au sexe. Je ne savais pas qu'il était ainsi. A présent, il mange d'une manière très suggestive une banane... Il rit en voyant la tête que je fais. J'aurai aimé la voir d'ailleurs. Il redevient sérieux. Il s'approche de moi, pousse une chaise vers la mienne et s'assoie à mes côtés. Il commence à parler ainsi :  
  
« Sempai... faut qu'on parle... »  
  
« Oui mon amour ? »  
  
Je le regarde et sourit en voyant qu'il rougit enfin. Il se remet à rire. Ensuite, il toussote et reprend :  
  
« Sérieusement, je voulais de demander... »  
  
« Hum ? »  
  
« T'as mis 'tu-sais-quoi' j'espère ! Je ne veux pas tomber enceinte ! »  
  
(ndJ : *fou rire de l'auteur* Moi qui voulait écrire une fic sérieuse...)  
  
Nous rions de bon coeur. Depuis cette nuit, il a beaucoup changé. Ce n'est plus le petit Sétsuna mélancolique qui cache sa tristesse derrière un sourire.  
  
« Tu sais, Kira, quand je suis avec toi... je me sens revivre ! »  
  
Heureux... oui, je le suis. Ce qu'il vient de dire dépasse toutes mes espérances.  
  
« Je peux t'appeler Kira maintenant ? »  
  
« Appelle-moi comme tu veux... »  
  
« D'accord ! Allez viens 'Pochi' ! On va faire une ballade dans le parc ! »  
  
« Pas comme çà... » °-_-  
  
« Je plaisantais... mon tendre amant... »  
  
Il se rapproche. Je le prend dans mes bras et l'emmène jusqu'à ma chambre. Je l'aime. Je ne peux plus me passer de lui.  
  
  
  
*&*&*&*&*&*  
  
  
  
Quelqu'un frappe à la porte. Je me lève grognon, laissant Sétsuna seul avec ses songes. Je me dirige vers l'entrée. Je regarde par le judas.  
  
// Super... //  
  
J'ouvre tout en râlant :  
  
« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Kato ? »  
  
« Vi... Vite ! Laisse-moi entrer ! »  
  
Il me pousse violemment à l'intérieur et referme derrière lui. Il court vers le salon et se jète dans le fauteuil. Il est en nage, perturbé, effrayé. Dans le couloir, j'entend toute une bande courir et s'écrier :  
  
« Faut qu'on le retrouve ! »  
  
Je reste silencieux et attend qu'elle passe. Je demande ensuite au faux blond :  
  
« Quelles explications cette fois ? »  
  
Il ne répond pas tout de suite. Il reprend son souffle puis il déclare enfin :  
  
« Je me suis fait doublé par un sale petit dealer. Ses gars me recherchent. »  
  
J'en ai assez. J'attrape un sachet de sa dope qui dépasse de sa poche et le déchire sous ses yeux tout en protestant :  
  
« Si tu veux plus d'emmerdes, arrête de prendre cette saloperie ! »  
  
« Non... non... Kira ! Tu dois m'aider ! »  
  
J'aperçois Sétsuna ensommeillé appuyé sur l'encadrement de la porte.  
  
« Kira... Tu vas me laisser tomber après la nuit qu'on a passé ensemble ! » m'implore le drogué  
  
« Quoi ? ! » s'écrie mon petit ange  
  
Cette fois, il est bien réveillé. Une lueur de colère brille dans ses yeux.  
  
« De quoi tu parles Kato ? ! Je ne me souviens pas d'une telle nuit ! ! ! »  
  
« Sem... Sempai ! »  
  
« Souviens-toi Kira... Quel merveilleux moment on a passé toi et moi ! »  
  
« Tu dis n'importe quoi Kato ! Jamais çà n'est arrivé, jamais ! »  
  
« Tu dis parce que Sétsuna est là ? C'est parce que tu l 'aimes ? »  
  
« Comment peux-tu savoir que je l'aime ? Réponds ! »  
  
« La manière dont tu l'as toujours regardé... Ce n'était pas de l'amitié ! »  
  
Un silence pesant nous glace le sang. De quoi parle Kato ? Jamais je n'ai passé de nuit avec lui ! A moins que ce soit cette nuit où Sétsuna était avec Sara, et où Kato m'a proposé de prendre de sa cocaïne... Peut être... Non ! C'est impossible ! Il n'y a qu'avec Sétsuna... Qu'avec lui...  
  
« Sempai... Tu... Alors c'est comme çà ? ! »  
  
« Sétsuna... Kato ment tu le vois bien ! »  
  
« Pourquoi çà ne serait pas toi qui mentirais ? Et pourquoi le fait que tu m'aimes ne serait pas un mensonge également ? Et pourquoi tu ne coucherai pas avec tout le monde en leur racontant les même conneries qu'à moi ? Dis- moi pourquoi ! ! ! »  
  
« Parce que je t'aime Sétsuna... »  
  
« Il m'a dit également la même chose ! » affirme Kato  
  
« Ce n'est pas vrai ! Je n'aime que toi Séts... »  
  
Son poing vient me frapper le visage. Je m'écroule. Je n'ai plus aucune force, aucune... Que m'arrive t-il ? Est-ce la haine envers Kato et la tristesse qui me mettent dans un état pareil ?   
  
J'entend la porte calquer. Il est parti. Oui, Sétsuna a préféré décamper le plus vite possible. Je le comprends au fond. Je sens une main sur ma tête, celle de ce maudit Kato !  
  
« Viens Kira, je vais te consoler... »  
  
« Ne me touche pas , sale con ! »  
  
« Ok, Ok ! Si t'as besoin de quelque chose de 'très particulier', tu sais où me joindre ! »  
  
Il s'en va lui aussi. Heureusement. Je me retrouve seul dans cet appartement où Sétsuna et moi on s'embrassait il y a quelques heures à peine.  
  
« Sétsuna... je n'aime que toi... »  
  
  
  
  
  
****Fin du chapitre 6****A suivre**** 


	7. Pleurs

« Painting in Black »  
  
Angel Santuary version Shonen-ai  
  
Avec le couple Kira / Setsuna  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapitre 7 - Pleurs  
  
  
  
Deux semaines se sont écoulées... Sétsuna me déteste toujours. Jamais je ne pourrai oublier la rage assombrissant les regards assassins qu'il me lance chaque jour. Jamais ! J'ai beau tenté de lui parler, il me repousse, m'insulte, et s'en va le plus loin possible. Kato nous guète à chaque moment, souriant bêtement tel un fou content de la répercussion de ses actes immondes.  
  
J'aimerai tant pouvoir lui parler, lui expliquer, puis le serrer contre moi et l'embrasser.  
  
Sara, quant à elle, vient souvent voir son frère. Lorsque qu'elle me croise du regard, je ressens une profonde tristesse dans son coeur. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi serait-elle triste pour moi ? ! Selon moi, il s'agit plutôt d'un brin d'ironie qu'elle se plait à utiliser afin de se moquer du coeur brisé qu'est le mien. Elle doit, au contraire, être baignée dans le bonheur et la joie les plus profonds. Contente de retrouver son frère, de pouvoir l'aimer de nouveau et être aimée en retour... Sale garce !  
  
A présent, l'appartement est vide. Toutes ces affaires n'y sont plus. Oui, il est totalement vide à mes yeux malgré les meubles et quelques-unes de mes fringues jetées çà et là dans le salon et la salle de bain. Vide... comme mon coeur...  
  
  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
  
  
Nous sommes en cours. Je LE regarde en faisant bien attention qu'il ne remarque rien. Ce salop de Kato est dehors, fumant sa clope, ne changeant pas ses habitudes en bâchant les cours. Le professeur vomit une multitude de mots que je n'écoute même pas.  
  
Sétsuna est tellement beau... Le garçon assis à ses cotés lui chuchote quelque chose à l'oreille. Ces propos semblent amuser Sétsuna car il étouffe un rire. Qui est ce garçon qui se permet des familiarités avec MON Sétsu ? !  
  
Le garçon se retourne et me fixe d'un air supérieur tout en murmurant une phrase inaudible pour moi alors qu'ils ne se trouvent qu'à deux rangées de là. Sétsuna, tel son voisin, se retourne alors et me lance un regard noir comme à son habitude.  
  
Cette fois-ci, je ne peux plus l'endurer. La haine qu'il porte à mon égard est insupportable. Je me lève violemment de ma chaise la faisant tomber. Le professeur se tourne alors vers moi - comme tous les élèves - et me lance :  
  
« Sakuya ? ! Que vous arrive t-il pour ainsi perturber la classe ? ! »  
  
« Je... Je n'en peux plus... »  
  
Tout ce dont je me souviens ensuite, c'est la froideur du carrelage sur lequel je me suis écroulé, et le noir complet...  
  
  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
  
  
Mes yeux doivent-ils s'ouvrir pour contempler de nouveau ce monde cruel ? C'est le dernier de mes souhaits, mais c'est pourtant ce qu'ils font.  
  
Je me retrouve dans un décor blanc et donc éblouissant. Des rideaux sont tirés tout autour de moi. Au loin, j'entends une voix grave donnant des ordres tels sauter des barrières ou faire des tours de terrain. J'en déduis que je me trouve toujours dans l'enceinte de l'établissement car il doit s'agir de la voix d'un des professeurs de sport.  
  
L'infirmerie. Le dernier endroit où je pensais arriver un jour quand je me suis inscrit dans cette maudite école. Tout ça pour lui. Lui qui m'a rejeté en croyant les paroles d'un autre.  
  
Un mal de crâne vient perturber mon calme. Je tente de lever ma main droite, en vain. Toutes mes forces ont apparemment quitté mon corps. Pourtant, dans un ultime effort, j'arrive à la bouger et je la plaque contre mon front. Brûlant.  
  
J'entends soudain un froissement de tissu et un faible crissement métallique : quelqu'un vient de tirer les rideaux. Les bruits sont ensuite accompagnés par une voix qui se lève dans la salle :  
  
« Enfin ! J'aurai pas à poiroter encore une heure ! Ce n'est pas que ne pas assister aux cours me déplaise... »  
  
« Je vous en prie ! Il doit être fatigué... »  
  
La première voix semblait pleine de reproches, la deuxième était beaucoup plus douce.  
  
« Ben je vois que la demoiselle a été séduite par tes 'beaux' yeux... Encore quelqu'un à qui mentir ! »  
  
Ne me dîtes pas qu'il s'agit de... Je bascule ma tête vers le côté, et mon regard croise d'abord celui de l'infirmière, et ensuite celui de...  
  
« Sétsuna... »  
  
« Ah ! Tu te souviens de moi ! Au moins on sait que t'es pas amnésique ! »  
  
« Je... »  
  
Ma gorge me brûle.  
  
« Comme le prof nous voyait souvent ensemble au début de l'année, il croyait qu'on était toujours amis. C'est pour ça qu'il m'a envoyé MOI te surveiller. Je te dis ça pour que tu ne te fasses pas d'illusions ! »  
  
« ... »  
  
« Qu'est-ce que t'as ? T'as perdu ta langue ? Ou tu cherches encore un mensonge à me débiter ? ! »  
  
L'infirmière intervient :  
  
« Qu'a t-il ? »  
  
« Comme si je le savais ! C'est votre boulot ! »  
  
« Arrêtez d'être aussi insolent ! Monsieur Sakuya, vous avez du mal à parler ? »  
  
En réponse, je hoche la tête. Elle veut alors examiner ma gorge. Mon petit ange réplique :  
  
« Bon, je ne vais pas assister à tout l'examen, alors je me casse ! »  
  
Il marche rapidement vers la porte, mais se retourne au dernier moment, sans doute pour me lancer un autre de ces regards obscures qui me fendent le coeur.  
  
Mais il reste silencieux quand il remarque les perles d'argent couler sur mes joues. Oui, je pleure. Je crois voir un semblant d'affolement, de surprise dans son regard. Les questions doivent se bousculer dans sa tête : le grand Kira, le ténébreux, l'invincible, le caïd... pleure.  
  
Il reste longuement ainsi à me fixer. Cela ne me déplait pas : je peux ainsi me noyer dans son magnifique regard cyan. Il déglutit, puis, finalement, passe le seuil de la pièce et referme la porte derrière lui.  
  
Je tourne à présent la tête vers l'infirmière qui était aller chercher quelque chose dans les casiers au fond près de son bureau. Elle semble être aux bords des larmes. Pourquoi ? Cette scène l'aurait-elle troublée ? Elle murmure alors d'une voix qu'elle tente de rendre douce :  
  
« Ne vous inquiétez pas monsieur Sakuya. De toutes manières, il ne mérite pas d'être votre ami ! »  
  
Cela m'étonne. Ensuite, elle me donne un sirop, et me laisse enfin seul avec mes pensées qui vont, bien sûr, toutes vers lui, l'homme que j'aime...  
  
// Sétsuna.... //  
  
***Fin du chapitre***A suivre***  
  
.............................................Petits mots des auteurs..........................................  
  
Jeremy : Petite annonce : Désolé pour le retard dans les fics, mais Max et moi on était en vacances dans les îles... Pas tout seuls ! ! ! Quand même ! Ah au fait ! Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier pour cette fic. Eh ! C'est ça ou on finira pas Sourire de Vampire et la fic yaoi Katan / Rochel ! Et puisque ce chapitre a été court, je vais vous faire part de mes découvertes...  
  
Max : Tous aux abrits ! ! !  
  
Jeremy : Rooh, c'est bon toi hein !  
  
Alors... C'est quoi ça : ========[8 : )---  
  
Max : Je crains le pire, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire...  
  
Jeremy : Max ! ! ! T'es qu'un pervers ! ! ! C'était un serpent ! ! !  
  
Max : Hum hum....  
  
Jeremy : Ben quoi, il est beau mon serpent ! Ensuite : c'est quoi ça : (°)(°)  
  
Max : Des nichons ?  
  
Jeremy : De grands yeux, imbécile ! T'as vraiment un esprit mal placé !  
  
Max : Mais oui, moi aussi je n'aime que toi mon poussin. Minuit quand même ! Allez, viens, c'est l'heure d'aller au lit !  
  
Jeremy : Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? Tu vas me faire passer pour quelqu'un d'autre auprès des lecteurs... Pour la peine, je dormirai tout seul ! Et toc !  
  
Max : NOoOoOoOoOn ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
  
..........Fin du délire des auteurs........... 


	8. The End

« Painting in Black »  
  
Angel Santuary version Shonen-ai  
  
Avec le couple Kira / Setsuna  
Jeremy : Désolé d'écrire mal pour ce chapitre, mais je suis malade comme un chien, c'est à peine si j'arrive à me concentrer. Mais il fallait absolument que je finisse cette fic maintenant.  
Chapitre 8 - The end  
L'après-midi venue, je sors de l'infirmerie et traverse les couloirs à grandes enjambés. Les cours continuent normalement pendant que je passe devant notre salle de sciences et croise le regard de Sétsuna. Je laisse le mien soudé au sien longuement en me dirigeant vers la sortie. Les bruits de mes pas dans le couloir vide font en sorte que je ne passe pas inaperçu. Mais c'était recherché. Ainsi mon ange sait que je pars, et pour toujours cette fois. Plus jamais je ne poserai un pied dans ce maudit lycée.  
  
Alors que je gagne le portail, un professeur s'approche et me demande si je vais bien avant de m'expliquer qu'il sait que je me suis évanoui. Je lui donne une réponse vague, lui affirme que j'ai besoin de regagner mon domicile et quitte enfin l'enceinte de l'établissement.  
  
Pourquoi suis-je réellement venu dans ce monde réellement ? Pour Alexiel, beauté fatale mais sauvage, la magnifique rose aux dangereuses épines, celle qui hantait mes jours et mes nuits, celle dont j'aurai tant voulu caresser la sombre chevelure aux boucles rebelles, celle qui paraissait si puissante à mes yeux. Mais au fond, je la méprisais...  
  
Une femme superbe, sans cesse éclaboussée par le sang sur les champs de bataille, semblait ne plus être qu'une fleur sans vie. Pourtant, derrière elle, sa magnifique chevelure continuait de flotter au vent, elle ne reniait jamais sa féminité.  
  
Un jour, elle s'empara d'une arme renfermant une âme qui a bouleversé l'univers, une âme méprisable à ses yeux... moi. Elle s'est servie de ce maudit glaive me retenant prisonnier. Elle me fascinait, mais en même temps, elle me dégoûtait. Voilà pourquoi je l'ai tué.  
  
Je la méprisais tant que je l'ai poursuivi à travers chacune de ses vies. Et voilà que je tombe sur lui, Sétsuna. Alexiel est devenue homme, comme elle l'avait toujours rêvé. Mais quand je regarde cet homme, ce n'est pas elle que je vois. Sétsuna a été le seul à réussir à me faire oublier cette inquiétante beauté. Aurai-je un jour pensé à ça ? Moi, aimer un homme ?  
  
Vais-je trouver le bonheur ? Non, car celui que j'aime m'a rejeté. Que fais- je encore dans ce monde ? Plus rien ne m'y rattache à présent. J'aimerai mourir. Ainsi, mon âme retournera là d'où elle vient.  
Alors que je traverse le pont sur lequel j'ai l'habitude de passer pour rentrer chez moi, quelque chose d'étrange m'envahit : une douce sensation de bien être...  
  
// En es-tu sûr ? N'y a t-il pas quelque chose qui te trouble ? N'aimerais- tu pas qu'il connaisse la vérité avant ? //  
  
« Qui... Qui a parlé ? ? »  
  
// Tu n'as pas besoin de connaître mon nom. Va ! Explique-lui. Je sais que ça te tracasse. //  
  
« Mais ? ! Qui vous permet de... »  
  
La voix, elle a disparu. Elle semblait venir... de mon esprit... Et comment pouvait-elle savoir ce que je ressentais ? C'est impossible !  
  
« Comme c'est étrange de te trouver ici ! Quoique, c'est plutôt normal, non ? »  
  
Une deuxième voix ? Un rire ? Je me retourne et aperçois un homme à la longue chevelure de cristal assis sur la rampe en pierre du pont où je me trouve. Quand mon regard croise le sien, je ne me sens plus aussi bien qu'en entendant la première voix. Une douleur me saisit à la poitrine, là où se trouve SA marque.  
  
« Ma soeur ne doit pas être loin... Je crois ne pas me tromper ! »  
  
« Rochel... Que faîtes-vous ici ? ! »  
  
« A ton avis mon cher Lucifer... »  
  
« Je ne connais pas ce nom ! »  
  
« Très bien, et comment dois-je t'appeler ? »  
  
« Mon véritable nom est Kira Sakuya ! »  
  
« Bien sûr, alors réfléchis. Comment pourrais-tu me connaître ? Tu en as un souvenir ? »  
  
« Je... »  
  
Il déploie ces ailes. Un ange... Oui. Je sais très bien que je ne suis pas réellement Kira. Mais...  
  
Soudain, Rochel disparaît. Je comprends pourquoi quand je vois Sara venir par ici. Il n'aurait pas été prudent pour lui de se faire remarquer dès maintenant.  
  
« Kira ! ! ! »  
  
Elle s'arrête à ma hauteur et reprend son souffle.  
  
« Sara ? Mais que fais-tu ici ? »  
  
« Je n'avais plus cours, alors je t'ai cherché partout. »  
  
« Pourquoi ? Si c'est pour... »  
  
« Il faut qu'on parle de Sétsuna. »  
  
« J'en aurais mis ma main au feu ! Pourquoi t'acharnes-tu ? ! Tu l'as enfin à... »  
  
« Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois Kira ! » affirme t-elle. « Si je voulais te parler, c'était pour te dire que moi je te crois... »  
  
« Je.... Je suis désolé mais... »  
  
« Ecoute-moi jusqu'au bout au moins ! Je sais que tu l'aimes vraiment ! La façon dont tu le regardes est si tendre... Jamais tu ne serais capable de lui faire du mal. Sétsuna m'a dit que tu lui avais menti car tu l'avais trompé. Mais je suis sûr que c'est faux ! »  
  
« Sara. Excuses-moi. »  
  
« Pourquoi ? »  
  
« Je t'ai toujours haï. Je me suis trompé, tu es quelqu'un de bien. »  
  
« Merci. »  
  
« Tu as raison. Jamais je n'en aurai été capable. J'étais sous l'emprise de la drogue. »  
  
« Tu avais pris de la drogue ? ! »  
  
« Nous n'étions pas encore ensemble à ce moment-là. »  
  
Elle arbore un immense sourire. Elle semble extrêmement heureuse. Pourquoi ?  
  
« Je suis très contente Kira. Je vais lui dire que tu l'aimes vraiment et que tu ne l'as pas trompé ! D'accord ? »  
  
Elle se retourne pour s'en aller, mais je la retiens.  
  
« Pourquoi fais-tu tout ça, Sara ? »  
  
« Je sais qu'il sera plus heureux avec toi Kira ! »  
  
Sur ce, elle s'en va. Jamais je ne l'aurai cru capable d'une telle gentillesse à mon égard.  
*******************  
Deux jours ont passé depuis mon entretien avec Sara. Je n'ai toujours pas revu Sétsuna. Et si elle ne lui avait rien dit ? Et si elle s'était fichu de moi ? Je garde tout de même un espoir...  
  
Je sors un peu pour prendre l'air. J'avance tranquillement, dans le bruit, à travers la foule. Je ne pense à rien. Le vent me guide. Mes jambes avancent seules. Mon instinct me fait me mouvoir. La sérénité du parc me sourit de loin. J'y pénètre rapidement.  
  
Soudain, j'arrête mon avancée. Un cerisier en fleur... Un banc... Je me trouve exactement là où, tout en sirotant un soda, Sétsuna m'a demandé s'il pouvait venir habiter avec moi. Je sens ma gorge se nouer. J'ai si mal quand je pense à lui...  
  
Il n'y a personne. Ca aurait été trop merveilleux de le trouver ici. Je m'assoie et soupire.  
  
« Tiens, c'est drôle le hasard ! »  
  
« Setsu.... »  
  
Le jeune homme, assis contre le cerisier de l'autre côté du banc, se relève, époussette son pantalon et avance. Il s'assoie à mes côtés, et prend de nouveau la parole :  
  
« 'Parait que tu voulais me voir... selon Sara... Qu'est-ce que tu es encore aller lui dire ? »  
  
« Rien, c'est elle qui est venue me voir. »  
  
« Mensonge. T'es parti lui dire des conneries afin qu'elle me les répète. Tu lui as bourré le crâne avec... »  
  
Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de finir. Je l'attrape fermement par les épaules, et m'écrie :  
  
« Arrête ! Je t'en prie ! Tu me fais tant souffrir quand tu me dis cela, si tu savais... »  
  
Je baisse la tête, mais cela n'empêche pas mon ange de voir mes larmes couler. Une tombe sur son poignet et coule lentement sur sa peau délicate, avant de tomber à nouveau pour atterrir cette fois sur les graviers.  
  
« Kira... pourquoi pleures-tu... toi qui ne pleurs jamais... »  
  
« Parce que j'ai mal... »  
  
« Kato disait... alors j'ai cru que... »  
  
« Kato n'est qu'un idiot ! Je t'aime... »  
  
Mon coeur bat la chamade. Il passe doucement ses bras autour de ma taille et s'approche lentement. Ses lèvres rejoignent finalement les miennes.  
  
Il rompt rapidement ce chaste baiser pour me chuchoter à l'oreille :  
  
« Moi aussi je t'aime. »  
  
« Comme c'est attendrissant ! ! »  
  
Non, mon Dieu. Pourquoi êtes-vous si cruel avec moi ? Pourquoi est-il là ? Pourquoi lui ?  
  
En effet, Kato se tient près de l'arbre, arborant son habituel sourire stupide.  
  
« Kira ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » murmure mon tendre ami à mon oreille.  
  
Ces mots semblent amuser le garçon méprisable qui m'a blessé en m'éloignant de mon ange. Il se dirige vers nous, et réplique :  
  
« Tiens tiens, les deux tourtereaux sont de nouveau dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ca me dégoûte ! ! ! »  
  
Sétsuna relève la tête et voit enfin Kato. Il a peur, il tremble tout contre moi. Il a tout à fait raison. Quelque chose cloche, ne va pas... Une étrange sensation me gagne.  
  
Quand le faux blond s'en rend compte, un rictus fend son visage. Soudain, du sang gicle de son torse, et l'adolescent est fendu en deux ! Oui ! En deux !  
  
A sa place se tient à présent l'ange à la chevelure de cristal. Celui que je ne voyais le plus souvent que dans mes cauchemars depuis que sa marque ornait mon tronc.  
  
Mon ange semble plus que surpris : « Ka... to ? ... »  
  
« Oh non ! Je me présente... Rochel. Je suis ton frère, si je puis dire. Par ta faute, jeune impur, l'âme de ma soeur est retenue prisonnière d'un corps charnel qui n'est pas le sien. Mais je vais arranger ça... »  
  
Je m'interpose : « Que mijotes-tu démon ? ! »  
  
La main glacée de mon ange se pose sur mon épaule. Je sens qu'il se pose beaucoup de questions. Il ne doit pas comprendre ce qu'il lui arrive ; pourtant, je ressens une étrange confiance envers moi qui émane de lui.  
  
Rochel s'énerve. Cela se voit. Il ne doit pas comprendre non plus. Mes doutes s'effacent pour laisser place à la certitude lorsque l'ange blond s'écrie :  
  
« Je croyais que tu aimais ma soeur, maudit ! Comment oses-tu oublier une si parfaite beauté comme Alexiel pour un vulgaire mortel ? ! »  
  
« Qui aimait véritablement Alexiel entre toi et moi ? »  
  
« Suffit ! »  
  
Sur ce, Rochel m'envoie un de ses maudits fils qui s'agrippe à ma jambe et tire furieusement jusqu'à ce que je rencontre le sol.  
  
« Ne t'inquiète pas Lucifer, Alexiel va de nouveau vivre... »  
  
Je sais pertinemment ce qu'il entend par là : tuer Sétsuna !  
  
« Tu n'as pas le droit de... »  
  
Trop tard. Un cri déchirant. Des larmes. Du sang.  
  
« SETSUNAAA ! ! ! »  
  
C'est la fin. J'entends le rire du démon, puis sa voix que je déteste tant :  
  
« Je vous laisse... Il ne vous reste plus beaucoup à passer ensemble... Bientôt Alexiel sera de nouveau parmi nous ! »  
  
« Non... Sétsuna... »  
  
Pourquoi nous ? Dieu réponds-moi ! Est-ce là la punition pour mes actes passés ? Mais ce merveilleux ange n'a jamais mérité tout ceci.  
  
Je rampe vers lui. Je lui prends la main, elle est glacée. Son corps baigne dans une marre de sang. Non... il ne peut pas mourir...  
  
« Semp... ai... »  
  
« Sétsuna ? Sétsuna réponds-moi ? ! Parle encore, je t'en prie ! ! Sétsu' ! ! ! »  
  
« Je t'... ai... »  
  
« SETSUNAAA ! ! ! »  
  
De nouveau des larmes. Pourquoi ? Est-ce parce que nous nous sommes aimés, nous, deux hommes ? Avons-nous trop pêché à vous yeux Seigneur ?  
  
Son âme était si pure, mais elle fut souillée par l'amour... d'un homme... Un homme qui l'aimait passionnément, qui l'aimait plus que tout, qui se serait tué pour lui...  
  
Je vous en prie Seigneur. Sauvez-le. Je vous en conjure. Je ferai tout ce que vous me demanderez. Mon Dieu ! Faîtes-moi un signe ! Pardonnez-moi mes péchés, juste pour cette fois-ci ! ! Je ferai tout, Seigneur, tout ! ! !  
  
Je l'aime Seigneur. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'éprouve un sentiment pur et chaste. Alors je vous en prie, ne me l'enlevez pas ! ! !  
  
Douce lumière apaisante. Le sang disparaît. Nous sommes embaumés dans une chaleur tendre et rassurante. Son corps vole, alors que le mien reste attaché au sol.  
  
Une douce voix m'envahit, je l'ai déjà entendu, il n'y a pas longtemps de cela. Elle est si... relaxante...  
  
// Kira... Vois-tu la conséquence de tes actes ? La mort s'est emparée de l'ange salvateur...//  
  
« Je... Je n'y suis pour rien. Je l'aime... Je ne voul... »  
  
// Les excuses ne sont pas nécessaires. Nous devons lui rendre la vie, afin qu'il accomplisse sa mission...//  
  
« Oui... Ressuscitez-le... »  
  
// Cela t'arrangerait, n'est-ce pas ? Mais, tu devras le protéger bien sûr...//  
  
« Je le ferai. »  
  
// J'ai une dernière petite chose à te demander.//  
  
« Tout ce que vous voudrez. Tant qu'il vive. »  
  
// Tu ne devras plus l'aimer...//  
  
« C'est impossible ! je... »  
  
// Jamais tu ne devras lui montrer que tu l'aimes... Je vais ressusciter l'ange salvateur mais aussi Kato qui était possédé par Rochel. Il l'aidera dans sa quête. Malheureusement, tous perdront la mémoire, ils ne se souviendront plus de ce qui s'est passé à partir du moment où l'ange salvateur a emménagé avec toi. //  
  
« Tous... sauf moi... C'est cruel. Pourquoi ? »  
  
// Car tu souhaites t'en souvenir, je me trompe ? //  
  
« Non... Merci... »  
  
Sur la pâle figure de l'être avec qui je discutais, je crois voir un sourire. Puis il disparaît. Mes yeux se ferment d'eux même mais s'ouvrent presque aussitôt.  
  
Je me trouve sur un banc, sous un cerisier en fleur. Il est là, près de moi, VIVANT ! J'aimerai le prendre dans mes bras, mais je me souviens d'une étrange promesse. Je me retiens. Que s'est-il passé ? Ai-je rêvé ? Peut être.  
  
« Sempai ? Ca va ? T'as l'air bizarre... »  
  
« Oui, je vais très bien. J'étais juste en pleine conversation avec Adam Kadamon. »  
  
Il lorgne partout, puis me fixe comme si je venais d'une autre planète.  
  
« C'est qui Hadenca D'amon ? »  
  
« L'Ermite Sacré voyons ! »  
  
« Hum... T'es sûr qu'ils ont pas mis de la drogue dans ton soda ? »  
  
Il rit de bon coeur. Qu'il est beau ! Je me force à laisser mon regard vagabonder ailleurs... Il se racla la gorge et reprit :  
  
« Alors ? Ta réponse ? »  
  
« Quelle réponse ? »  
  
« Eh bien, il me semble t'avoir demander si je pouvais emménager avec toi. Mais si tu disais non, je comprendrai, ne pen...  
  
« C'est non. J'en suis désolé, mais non. »  
  
« Non ? Pourquoi ? Enfin, je veux dire... »  
  
« Je ne pourrais pas rester avec toi si longtemps. »  
  
Je me lève alors, et m'éloigne.  
  
« Je ne comprends pas sempai ! » s'écrie t-il afin que je l'écoute  
  
Je suis assez loin pour qu'il n'entende pas, je murmure :  
  
« Même si je te l'expliquai, tu ne pourrais pas comprendre... »  
-- Fin du chapitre... Et fin de la fic ! !   
  
Jeremy & Max : Maintenant qu'on a fini celle-là, on va pouvoir se consacrer aux autres ! Je sais, c'est une fin de chien et mal écrite en plus (mais Jemy-chan est trop fatigué pour écrire correctement). Please, indulgence ! 


End file.
